Bex and Stiles
by lovestoryfreak
Summary: Established relationship oneshots between Stiles and his girlfriend Bex. Renamed the story caused I added a second oneshot. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Roadside Panic

**Author's Note: I recommend listening to the song "Take On Me" by Aha while reading this or you may not understand what they're singing. This is about Stiles and his girlfriend Rebecca Green, better known as Bex. I may write another oneshot or add to this, I don't know you tell me. Please read, review, and enjoy. Also no flames please. And this doesn't really tie into the actual Teen Wolf timeline much, but sometime after Stiles punched Derek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, the song "Take On Me" by Aha, Family Guy, or a Volkswagen Bug. I'd like to, buy I don't. I do however own the character Bex.**

* * *

><p>Stiles was riding in his girlfriend's car, she was driving. Her blue eyes were fixed on the road, her right hand was holding his on the console between them. The road was slick due to the rain pouring down on Beacon Hills. Inside the Volkswagen Bug it was warm, and peaceful, the only sounds were the rain and "Take On Me" playing lowly on the radio. Bex was humming.<p>

"Bex," Stiles said breaking the comfortable almost-silence. Her response was merely a yes in a 'hmmm?' form.

"You're humming."

"Am I?" She questioned because she honestly had no idea she was doing it.

"Yes, and may I add, a very bad 80's one at that."

"You may not, and I only am listening to it because of that Family Guy episode was on last night." She replied with a huff.

"No it's not. You secretly love this song, whatever it's called."

"Take On Me by Aha." Stiles smirked and Bex quickly pulled her hand from his and slapped it over her mouth. He laughed loudly and she pouted. He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"It's alright I accept you and your geeky bad taste in music," And with that said he leaned forward and the volume up.

"TAKE ON ME!" He sang along with the radio at the top of his lungs.

"And you call me geeky?"

"TAKE ME ON!" She laughed, this was so like him, and joined her amazingly ridiculous boyfriend in the singing of one of her favorite songs.

"I'll be gone, in a day or TWO!"

Neither of them noticed the car's speed increasing and it starting to veer off to the edge of the road. They both felt the car leave the pavement and drive on to the shoulder straight towards the woods. They both screamed and Bex grabbed the wheel and slammed her foot on the brakes.

The car had stopped moving right before it plowed through a tree, they didn't stop screaming. Stiles realized they weren't moving, closed his mouth, and quickly did a check to see if he was injured. He put his hands in front of his face, counted his fingers, then touched his face, chest, ribs, stomach, and finally his crotch. All seemed fine. He looked over to Bex, who was still screaming.

"Bex! Bex, stop screaming," When she didn't respond he slapped her. She stopped screaming but her mouth continued to hang open in shock. "Oh shit! Oh my god, I am so sorry! I thought it would work, I mean it worked for Derek, but actually I had to punch him, and he wasn't too happy about that! I know I am so stupid he's a guy and probably used to getting punched with all the enemies and mood swings he has. Please don't be mad." He finished by putting his hands in front of his face in the 'Don't hurt me' gesture.

"Stiles," She said in a low, breathy voice.

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

He instantly knew she was having a panic attack, and did what his dad had done when he had his first panic attack right after his mom had died. He pulled her into a hug and told her to breathe when he did. In. Out. In. Out. She pulled back after a while and smiled at him. She put the car in reverse and turned so she could see behind her. While turned around she said to Stiles:

"Thanks for your panic attack guru magic and all, but don't you dare think you're off the hook for slapping me."

"Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked. Tell me what you think, as long as it's helpful.<strong>


	2. Superheroes

**Author's note: I was hoping this would sort of fit into the Teen Wolf timeline without having to make it work, but the first oneshot I did was set in episode 4, because Stiles mentions punching Derek, I had originally planned this to be one of those 'Am I attractive to gay guys?' fics, but since that was from episode 3, and I mention the previous one shot in this one, I changed it. So as long as you remember that Bex never heard Scott and Stiles' convo about Batman and Robin, it'll all work out. Please read, review, and enjoy. :) Also brownie points to anyone that can spot the A Walk to Remember quote. Also I know Stiles' real name isn't Stiles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, A Walk to Remember, AC/DC, or Superheroes. I do own Bex.**

* * *

><p>"Who is your favorite superhero?"<p>

"Excuse me?" Bex sat the sandwhich that had been an inch away from her mouth down on her brown paper bag on the lunch table.

"Who is your favorite superhero?" Stiles asked again. Bex thought carefully about how to respond.

"Babe, you feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, but Scott and I were talking about it, and since your my girlfriend this is what you signed up for when you said you'd go out with me."

"I signed up for answering random questions of yours? And technically you've never officially asked me to be your girlfriend." Bex said with a smug smile. Stiles froze and he scooted his chair closer to the table and grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Rebecca Nicole Green-"

"Ew." He laughed at her cute scrunched up face caused by the sound of her full name.

"Okay let me try again, Bex will you be my girlfriend?" He thought this would be a simple thing to get him some brownie points, but no she was gonna make him sweat, he knew from the look in her eyes. She gasped, loudly. People around looked at her to see what caused her startled gasp.

"Stiles Stilinski," she started. "How dare you! No I will not dress up like a man just to satisfy your kinky sexual fantasies." And she stood up and stormed to the lunchroom door, when she reached there she turned back and winked at him. _Damage control time_, he thought.

"She was just kidding. Practicing for a play, yeah gotta go." He said to the gawking students. Then he laughed awkwardly, coughed into his fist, and ran after her. She was waiting right outside the dooe laughing uncontrollably having seen the whole thing.

"That was..." She searched for a word to describe it.

"Evil?" He filled in.

"Epic," She corrected. "It was also payback for the slap."

"Fair enough, but I was being serious, you will be my girlfriend, right?"

"Of course, dumbass, I love you." She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Later, they were at Stiles' house, more specifically his bedroom. Bex was laying on his bed reading yet another teen romance novel while Stiles sat at his desk trying to finish an english paper she'd been finished with for a day now. After a few more minutes he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his short hair, got up from his desk and laid down besides Bex.<p>

"Finished?" She asked her eyes not moving from her book.

"Not even close, I even took more adderall and nothing."

"I think you've become immune to the stuff," She put the book down and snuggled up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and started kissing his neck and collar bone.

"No, I think it's because you are such a good distraction." He rolled on top of her and started kissing her back until he remembered something.

"You never answered my question," She thought for a minute and then responded.

"Definitely Robin, not many people appreciate him, but he's always there when you need him."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't know, are you seduceable?"

"Hmm...lemme think, hell yes!" She quickly pulled his shirt off, and went back to kissing him. She thought about they were doing, what they were close to doing. They had never done _that_ before. They had been together for over a year. According to most high school relationships they should've already have had a pregnancy scare or two. But there was nothing normal about Bex and Stiles. Stiles was thinking the same thing, actually he was thinking '_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do?_' He was still mentally freaking out when Bex pushed Stiles so she could raise up and she took her shirt off. This was not a new sight for Stiles, they had seen each other in their underwear before, just had never seen each other without it. He quickly pushed her back down, this time touching her bra-covered breasts.

"Hey, what do you want to eat-?" He stopped at seeing what he walked in on.

"Dad!"

"Sheriff Stilinski!" The two teen said together. Stiles had jumped like he had been shot as soon as he heard the door open and Bex grabbed a pillow from Stiles' bed and used it to cover her half-naked self. They were now both sitting on Stiles' bed while his father stalked further into his son's room and sat in his desk chair.

"So," He started. "Is what I thought was about to happen about to happen?"

"That depends on what you thought was about to happen." Stiles answered his father.

"I think if I had come in 20 minutes later I would have seen more of you and Bex than I ever want to see.

"You may be right, Sheriff Stilinski, although I can assure you we are both still virgins." Bex spoke up. Both Stiles and his father started coughing at the word _virgin_, which she thought was funny, but she tried to contain her smile.

"Um Sheriff Stilinski,"

"Yes Bex?"

"Could I trouble you to hand me my shirt?" He looked down and saw her AC/DC t-shirt near his feet, picked it up with two fingers (like it was something diseased), and tossed it to her. She slipped it on and placed the pillow back in its proper place. Stiles at this point had put his shirt on too.

"Well this is what we'll do, you're not in trouble as long as you two be safe." And with that said Sheriff Stilinski turned to leave the room, but stopped, turned back around and walked towards the bed, grabbed a pair of handcuffs that had been hanging from a push pin on Stiles' wall, and left the room. Bex and Stiles burst out laughing.

"Your dad thinks you're a kinky sex freak." She laughed.

"Yeah well he thinks you're one too."

"True, but the school doesn't think I'm one,"

"Man...you always win."

"Look at the brightside, you almost had sex with me tonight."

"That is true, and you weren't even dressed like a man."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have decided to make a multi-chaptered Teen Wolf story that follows the show and that has Bex in it. But I'll keep adding oneshots that have nothing to do with the actual show just Stiles and Bex. Really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. give me some ideas, and I will try to make them happen!<strong>


	3. Stiles Jr?

**Author's note:** Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever, but I have another chapter idea already a-brewin' so be patient! (: This is sorta what happens when I play the Sims 3 while on the phone with my friend while she's playing it at her house and my brother overhearing and kinda freaking out (major freak out lol). Sorry this doesn't have a whole bunch of Bex/Stiles dynamo in it but I wanted you guys to get some more background information about Bex and her parents.

Also you guys have no idea how long it took me to de-redneck-ify my chapter. I live in Alabama and my y'alls are starting to appear in my written works as well as my speech. LOL anyways, onwards!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sims 3 or Teen Wolf. I only own the characters Bex Green and her parents.

* * *

><p>"I hope the baby is a boy so we can name him Carter,"<p>

"I hope it's a girl so she can have your pretty blue eyes."

Bex's father Stan stilled his hand from knocking on his daughter's door, and listened to the teenage boy's comment._ A baby,_ he thought, and an anger filled him like no other. They were only seventeen! He was going to cut the penis off that boy when he got his hands on him. Stan breathed in and knocked on the door to keep them from suspecting anything.

"Come in!" His daughter called. He entered and saw that they were sitting at her desk with some computer game on. Stiles was sitting on a kitchen chair, she in her black rolling one.

"Hey kids what are you two up too?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's a game called the Sims 3. Stiles and I made a married couple and we are about to have a baby." She told him still looking at the screen and not noticing his intense gaze as he looked for changes in her appearance.

"That's nice a baby...wait a baby?"

"Yes sir, Bex wants a boy, but I want a girl."

He visably relaxed and answered, "Really? That's interesting, usually it's the other way around."

"Yeah well, the boy would probably end up looking like me and then Bex wouldn't need me anymore."

"Aw, Baby if I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do."

"Really?" He asked smiling, but his smile faded slowly to a fake frown when he heard her say:

"Of course...all those dirty diapers, I guess I'd have to hire a nanny."

Stan laughed quietly and shook his head as he started to leave the room, not even offering a goodbye because they were already in their own little world. Before he left he turned around and looked at his little girl, she was growing up, and he was happy Stiles was beside her along the way.

* * *

><p>Hours later at dinnertime, Bex bounded down the stairs right as her mother opened her mouth to call her down.<p>

"Beat ya, Mom." She laughed and pecked her mother on the cheek. Sitting in her normal seat she turned towards her father and smiled at him. "I had a boy, Dad."

"Was Stiles replaced?"

"No, he looked like me. Stiles was pleased."

Her father chuckled, "Did you end up naming him Carter?" He didn't really care, but was extremely happy to be making conversation with his teenage child.

"No, we named him Stanley, after his grandpa."

He stopped piling salad on his plate, and looked at his wife, Emma, whose confusion was apparent. He communicated with his eyes that he'd fill her in later. He could not believe it. His daughter named her virtual son after him, and even though it wasn't a real child it made tears burn in the corners of his eyes. He gazed at her as she passed mashed potatoes to her mother. She had no idea how much her comment had affected him.

"So where's John?" She asked, nodding her head towards the vacant seat across from her.

"Oh, your brother is at a friend's house," Emma answered. "I should have told you so you could have invited Stiles for dinner."

"It's fine, Mom. It's nice just to catch up with you guys. Besides he is gonna hang out with Scott tonight."

Stan looked at his daughter, with Emma's blue eyes and his curly black hair, and smiled.

"Honey, can you pass the salt?"

"Sure thing, Dear." Before his wife could grab the salt, Bex had the salt into her father's hand.

"Beat ya, Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Cute little thing about Bex and her dad, because I love my dad and can imagine him going through this. I had been planning for her father to go ballistic but I thought since they were caught by Stiles's dad in the previous chapter we would make this more of a father seeing his daughter not as such a little girl anymore. Hopefully you guys liked her parents. Sorry I don't write about Bex's mother much. Dad's are so much easier to write. The next chapter will have so much Bex/Stiles loveliness that you will go into a diabetic coma. (Hopefully I am just kidding, for the sake of your medical health.) Hope you liked it, please review! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	4. Bex is Sick

**Author's Note: **Obviously this a few years late. But, all I can say is that I lost inspiration, found it again, and I'm back. I love these characters and I'm going to keep making one-shots. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sims 3 or Teen Wolf. I only own the characters Bex Green, her brother, and her parents.

* * *

><p>Bex coughed again and groaned as her mom felt of her forehead. "Mom, really, I'm fine. I need to get ready for school or I'm going to be late." She rasped, her sore throat causing her words to come out weak and scratchy.<p>

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so, missy. You're burning up and can barely talk. You just need to stay in bed and get some rest." She said, pulling at her daughter's sheets, tucking them around her daughter's shoulders.

Bex frowned and tried to get up. "Mom, please. I don't want to miss school. I like school, my friends are there."

"You mean Stiles is there."

"So are my friends." Bex said, blushing lightly. "Can I please go? I bet I'll feel better after a shower."

Emma sighed and nodded after a moment of deliberation. "Fine, but if you start feeling worse I want you to go straight to the nurse."

Bex nodded, giving her mother a mock-salute. "Yes ma'am." She then crawled out of her bed and headed towards her bathroom. Truth be told, she didn't feel well, but she would much rather be at school with her boyfriend all day than in bed. Unless she was in bed with her boyfriend, that is. Bex shook her head to get rid of the now not so innocent thoughts running through her mind and then stepped into the shower.

After a quick shower, she got out and went to her room to get dressed. She decided on a simple pair of jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt, since she was feeling cold (probably because of her fever). She applied some simple makeup and pulled her hair into a messy bun before grabbing her backpack and purse. She made her way to the kitchen and kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. "I'm not feeling super hungry, so I'm going to leave early." She explained to her parents.

Emma didn't look pleased. "You need to eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Her mother was always going on about the importance of breakfast and how it affected your body. Her mother was a doctor, so it was basically second nature.

"I know, Mom, but I'm kinda queasy. I promise to eat a big lunch though, okay?" Emma looked like she was going to protest, but Stan spoke up.

"Dear, she's stubborn, just let her get to school before she has Stiles-withdrawals." Bex let out a croak of a laugh and thanked her dad before she said goodbye to her parents, left the house, and got into her Bug to drive to school.

* * *

><p>Stiles was bouncing on the heels of his feet as he looked up and down the hallway for his girlfriend. Scott stood beside him, rolling his eyes. "Why do you guys do this every Monday morning?"<p>

"Sunday is her family night, Scott, you know that." Stiles said, giving his friend a 'duh' expression.

"Yeah, but, you saw her Saturday. It hasn't been that long."

"You do the same thing with Allison and you two aren't even dating."

"Exactly, I don't see her every day, like you and Bex do."

"I don't see her every day, I just said I don't get to see her on Sundays, weren't you listening?" Stiles said, causing Scott to roll his eyes. He was about to respond when Stiles beamed and started to walk away. Scott turned and saw Bex with a matching grin on her face on the other end of the hallway, walking towards Stiles. When they reached each other, they embraced for a solid thirty seconds before pulling apart. Stiles leaned in to give her a kiss when Bex stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, pouting slightly.

"I'm sick." Bex croaked out, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Stiles frowned and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, you're burning up. Why didn't you stay home?" He asked, taking his hand away from her face, only to grab her backpack and sling it over his shoulder.

"I wanted to see you. And I can carry my backpack, I'm sick, not dying." Stiles just grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's go to your locker, you need your chem book." He said, ignoring her complaint about him carrying her backpack, he was on cloud nine from the fact that she came to school sick just because she wanted to see him.

"How do you know my chemistry book isn't in my backpack?"

"Your backpack isn't heavy enough for it to be in there. The thing weighs like twenty pounds." He said, causing his girlfriend to laugh. Scott fake gagged, having been witness to the whole encounter.

"Can you guys please stop nerd-flirting, I need to get to math early so I can finish the homework." Scott said, looking at them both. Stiles and Bex both blushed lightly and nodded before quickly grabbing some things from her locker.

When they all got to the math classroom, one of the few classes the trio shared, they sat down in their normal seats. Scott sat in the seat closest to the back of the room of the middle row. Stiles sat in front of him, and Bex sat in front of Stiles. Since Stiles was the good bro that he was, he started to help Scott finish the few remaining problems that he had. Bex, on the other hand, decided to continue reading the romance novel she was almost finished with.

By the time the bell rang, signaling students to get to class, Scott had finished his homework and she only had two chapters left.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Bex was feeling drained. Her head was pounding, her throat felt raw and hurt each time she swallowed, and her fever was getting worse. She knew she probably needed to go to the nurse, but it was curly fries day and she loved seeing the excited grin on her boyfriend's face get bigger and wider the closer they got in the lunch line. So, she decided to just tough it out and take a long nap when she got home.<p>

She walked to the lunchroom and felt slightly dizzy as she reached for the door handle. She swayed and heard someone calling her name. Turning her head she saw Scott standing right next to her. When had he gotten there? Her head was still pounding, and now she felt sluggish, as if she was in slow motion. She looked at Scott again and saw his lips moving, but her head was too tired to decipher what he was saying. She swayed again and tried to steady herself against the door, but instead of bearing against it, her legs gave out and she started to fall to the floor, but felt someone catch her just before passing out completely.

* * *

><p>Stiles had been inside the lunchroom when it happened. He was waiting by a table for Scott and Bex when he spotted his girlfriend through the window of the lunchroom door. She had swayed, but he hadn't thought much of it because of how off-balance she was normally, always tripping over nothing and running into things. Scott approached her and spoke, but her only response had been a blank look. Stiles grew worried and headed towards the door when he watched, as if in slow motion, her slump and slide to the ground only to be caught by his best friend. He ran out of the lunchroom and crouched beside where Scott had laid her out on the ground. Someone, possibly a teacher, yelled that they would get the nurse.<p>

Stiles placed his hand on her left cheek and patted it gently, trying to rouse her. "Bex? Can you hear me? Wake up!" He said, panicked. She didn't respond and he looked at Scott, feeling helpless.

"I think she just fainted." Scott said, gently. "The nurse will know what to do."

Stiles nodded and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. "You'll be okay." He said, quietly, mainly to reassure himself.

A minute later the nurse was there, kneeling beside Bex and shooing Stiles away. "She's dehydrated. We'll need to call an ambulance." The nurse said, after checking her over.

"Ambulance! Is she okay?" Stiles asked, eyes on his girlfriend.

"She'll be fine, but they'll be able to start a fluid IV as they take her to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Stiles repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski. The hospital, she'll be fine, she's already starting to wake up. I'll write you a pass so that you can ride with her when the ambulance arrives." She said, seeing how worried he was. Stiles nodded and knelt beside Bex again when the nurse stepped away to call the ambulance.

Bex groaned before opening her eyes and looking around, disoriented. She placed a hand to her forehead and moved to sit up.

"Whoa, hold up. Be careful." Stiles said, pushing against her shoulders gently so she wouldn't sit up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, I caught you." Scott said from beside her. She turned her head and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Scott." She then looked back at Stiles. "Can I get up now?"

"No, the nurse is calling an ambulance because you're dehydrated."

"What? My mom is going to be livid." She said, still sounding drowsy.

"I'm sure she'll just be glad you're okay. I know I am." Stiles said, grasping her hand and kissing the back of it.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes again. "You're such a dork."

Stiles squawked. "Bex, that is so mean. I was worried about you! I'm not a dork."

"You're my dork." She said, effectively quieting him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, kissing her hand again as she rested.

* * *

><p>Later, the ambulance arrived and she was able to walk to it, with Stiles steadying her. They were driven to the emergency room where she was quickly given a room thanks to her mother being one of the attending physicians of the hospital. A nurse started her IV and Stiles winced as he saw the pain on her face from being stuck with a needle. Once the bag of fluids had been placed and the IV started it's drip, the nurse left and they were left alone.<p>

"You didn't have to leave school, I'm feeling better already." She said, looking at where he sat in a chair against the wall.

"Uh, yeah I did. You're my girlfriend." He said, moving the chair closer to her bedside.

"Yeah, but I don't want your dad getting mad at you for skipping." She said, pouting. "If you get grounded, I won't get to see you."

"My dad loves you, I don't think he'll be upset." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm pretty sure he'd be more upset if I didn't come with you. Plus the nurse wrote me a pass."

Bex nodded and then shivered, it was freezing in the hospital. She looked at Stiles and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "I'm cold."

"I'll ask for a blanket." He said, moving to stand up.

"Wait…just get in the bed with me." She said sheepishly, biting her lip. Stiles didn't have to be told twice before he crawled into the small hospital bed and pulled her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She sighed in relief and cuddled into him, seeking his body heat.

Stiles kissed the top of her head. "You really scared me today."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, just…don't do it again or I'm going to be _really_ worried." He said, rubbing her back.

They fell asleep and that was how Emma, Bex's mother, found them. Curled up, in each other's arms, content and in love. She really didn't want to wake them up, but knew that she had to.

But no one had to know about the picture she took of the teens with her phone before doing so.


End file.
